Glee Season 5- A different take
by nirvanadeer
Summary: My take on Glee season 5. Surprises, and Twists along the way. Finn is alive


**5x01:Breakaway**

 **A:N/ This is my glee fanfiction. It isn't good, but I tried. No, I am not ignoring Rachel's dream for Funny Girl, infact, I have plans; as for now, she is a regular student at NYADA. This is basically an AU in which Finn survived. It doesn't follow the exact storyline from the show either, and this story will have alot of twists and surprises and some tragedies that will affect two of the characters. (Finn will not die.)**

Rachel stared solemnly out of her apartment window. Everything was going great so far, she was able to move on from her toxic relationship with Brody and she was in her final year of NYADA. She played with the small gold chain that was hung around her neck and she closed her eyes, thinking of _him._ She looked up at the sky wondering how he was holding up. After the phone call they hadn't communicated with each other and she felt her heart rip a little at that. Rachel stood, tying her brown hair up in a ponytail as she fixed her black blouse. The door opened and Rachel turned seeing her best friend there as she smiled softly.

"Oh my god rachel, what's with this heavy aura?" Kurt rolled his eyes, walking to her and giving her a tight hug. She hugged back.

"Oh it's nothing Kurt.." She sighed pulling back and stared up at him. "Rachel Barbra Berry" He said with a firm voice.

"Okay fine" She rolled her eyes. "I have everything that I always dreamed off, I'm almost done with NYADA, and I live with two of my bestfriends...but something isn't right." She bit her lip. Kurt stared into her eyes with interest. "What is it Rach?" He rubbed her shoulders.

"Finn is the missing half of my life" She said, staring at him behind her bangs. Kurt sighed deeply and rubbed her shoulders. "Why haven't you come into contact with him?" Rachel bit her lip. "It didn't really cross my mind, but he made me a promise he will hang out here for a bit longer." She admitted, looking up at him behind her bangs.

Kurt held her hand. "Exactly, why are you so sad? So cheer up, he wouldn't want you sad."

Rachel knew Kurt had a point and she sighed adjusting her hair to the side.. "Yeah..."

Santana walked out yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

Kurt and Rachel chuckled, looking at the still sleepy latina. "Kurt made some pancakes, they're in the microwave." Santana nods and walked over to the microwave. Kurt and Rachel laughed and shook their heads. Rachel gave Kurt a small thank you and went to get changed for her dance class.

In just a five minute walk, she arrived and Cassandra glared at her, once again having that nasty tone in her voice. "Schwimmer you're late." Rachel rolled her eyes, getting fed up with her attitude. "It was only a few seconds." Cassandra shook her head. "No excuses, for the rest of the day, you will be doing the hardest routines and I will make sure you screw them up." Rachel rolled her eyes, and sucked her teeth, and put her stuff down.

The whole day passed painfully as she kept getting berated by Cassandra for over the littlest things. Rachel had enough of it and she stomped her foot on the dance floor. "Listen here, Cassandra July. I had it enough with your crap, you treated me wrong this whole entire school year and made me feel worthless. I was paitent with you, thinking that you'd give me the damn reason why you act like trash but, clearly not. You do it on purpose, you have no reason. I'm quitting" Rachel admitted, clenching her fists tightly as she turned around, her hair whipping with her.

Everyone was left flabbergasted at Rachel's outburst including Cassandra herself. Rachel ignored them, steaming as she walked down through the hallways as she hugged her jacket closer to her.

( **Everything falls blurry around Rachel except for her as she starts to sing.)**

 _Rachel: Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window,  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could here me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway,  
I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky  
And i'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
and breakaway  
Buildings with a hundred doors  
Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
Maybe I don't know where they take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on  
Fly away  
Breakaway  
I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
and breakaway,  
Breakaway._

 _ **Everything returns to normal as she stopped singing and Rachel sighed, a tear running down her cheek as she stomped back to her apartment.**_


End file.
